roblox_parkourfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricks
Roblox Parkour Moves Parkour has tricks that you need to learn to proficiently move around. Playing the game is the best way to practice! If you're having any trouble performing a specific trick, go to the Tutorial by pressing the Tutorial button, which looks like a question mark (?) in a circle. More advanced tricks can also be practiced in the Advanced Tutorial button, unlocked at level 20. Vault Jump (Very Easy) Vault Jump is the most basic trick in the game. To perform a Vault Jump, run towards a small obstacle and hold Space. Springboard (Very Easy) Springboard is a much higher vault jump. To perform a Springboard, run towards an obstacle and begin holding space before you are able to vault. Drop Down (Very Easy) A Drop Down is used to negate 25 studs when falling and sometimes you don't have to press shift anymore. To perform a Drop Down, press Shift at the very edge of the building you are standing on. Ledge Grab (Very Very Easy) Ledge Grab is used when a user reaches an edge of a building. To perform a Ledge Grab, hold Space when hugging a wall and then press Space on the edge of the building to grab the ledge. Long Jump (Easy) Useful for crossing large gaps between buildings. To perform a Long Jump, you need to press Scroll Click, then click Space at the edge, or it won't work. Dropkick (Easy) A wallkick performed after dropping down a ledge, useful for navigating over large gaps. To do a dropkick, go onto the ledge that you want to dropkick off of. Press shift to Drop down the wall, and then do a longjump off of the wall. If done correctly, The user should launch off of the wall, and hopefully onto survivable ground. Wallrun (Easy) Wallrun is used to go from platform to platform using a wall. To perform a wallrun, jump from a platform and make contact with a wall, then look in the way you want to go. Press or hold space. You nee'd to always be parallel with the wall, don't look up, Down, Right, Left.'' '''Dropdown Wall Slide (Easy-Medium) Start from very close to the edge of a building, then hold shift. (Only possible in first person.) This allows you to go smoothly down the side of a building and allows you to start a combo of wall boosts or wallruns with no health penalty. It should be noted that this move gives no combo increase. Drop Down Wallrun (Easy-Medium) A Drop Down Wallrun is very useful for reaching lower buildings from a higher point in the map. To perform a Drop Down Wallrun, drop down from a building, go back to the wall, then wallrun. This negates more fall damage than a drop down. Vault Long Jump (Medium) A useful technique when you want to go fast. To Perform a Vault Long Jump, you have to Speed Vault over a vent. When you will vault, wait until you will reach the end of the vent, and then quickly Long Jump. A useful technique at running in high velocities.S' (Medium)' Basically just long jumping off a wall. To perform this trick simply fall(if falling too fast you cannot do it) next to a wall then turn your back to the wall and middle-click then hit space while using the W key and you will long jump off the wall. Wallclimb Boost (Medium-Hard) A Wallclimb Boost is a very useful trick, most skilled players use it when climbing high towers (Vertex, Crest). To perform a Wallclimb Boost come close to any wall, look up then double tap space as fast as possible and turn 90 degrees right or left (At the same time). Directional Wallclimb Boost (Medium-Hard) Very useful for traversing more difficult terrain. To perform a Directional Wallclimb Boost, wallclimb boost while holding W and then immediately look in the direction you want to go. Double Wallrun (Medium-Hard) A Double Wallrun is the same as a normal Wallrun, but you do it twice. To perform a Double Wallrun, Wallrun on a wall first. If the Wallrun bar is low, jump, turn around 180 degrees, hold S, and press space on the wall to do a Wallrun twice. Double Wallclimb Boost (Hard) A great way to go up buildings if you don't know how to SLJ. To perform a Double Wallclimb Boost, Wallclimb Boost, then Wallclimb Boost again at the peak of the first. Static Long Jump (Hard) Extremely useful for climbing buildings and is the main trick used while running across walls. To perform a Static Long Jump, a''fter doing a Wallclimb Boost, turn around (180), so you're facing away from the wall, and press Space + Scroll Click. (Scroll Click right before Space, like a normal Long Jump.) You can press any of the WASD keys at the same time to gain more horizontal distance.'' Rising SLJ (Hard) Useful for braking upwards momentum, but less efficient and controls less than an Upwards Wallrun. To perform a Rising SLJ, Wallclimb Boost, then SLJ near the ledge while going up. This will stop you from going any more upwards and will make the landing easier. Zipline Drop (Easy-Very Hard) Same from dropping down a building, but onto a zipline. To perform a Zipline Drop, a''fter dropping down, press Shift + E at the exact time on the zipline.'' Red Pad Cooldown Cancel (Very Hard) This tricked is used to cancel the Falling animation when you land on a red pad. To do so you must fall on one of its corner and immediatly perform a long jump. Doing so will avoid you from having to go through the falling animation which slows down your running speed. This trick will work on garbage piles if you find the right spot, you just have to be super precise. Long jumping in the upper-slope of the garbage pile will sometimes allow you to preform this move. (One known area in the image to the right.) Grapple no-fall (Very Hard) This is a trick where you can fall from almost any height and live. Using the grapple next to a wall, fall and then depending on how fast you are falling angle you camera down grapple down at the wall then wall-run on the wall and land from there. Dropdown Wallclimb Boost (Very Hard) Useful for players without Power Grip Gauntlet, this trick gives the ability to pass a high gap by everyone. To perform a Dropdown Wallclimb Boost, Wall Run down the building you're standing on and Wallclimb Boost onto the wall of the building you're going to. Do a Wallkick while holding shift then Wallclimb Boost to the top. Upwards Wallrun (Very Hard) Useful for braking upwards momentum and controlling better after a Long Jump or a Wallclimb Boost. To perform an Upwards Wallrun, Wallrun when gaining height from a Long Jump/Wallclimb Boost/other tricks. Long Jump, Wallclimb Boost, Static Long Jump, Wall Run, Static Long Jump, Wall Run, Static Long Jump. Useful for being fast, but is hard to consistently do and is only useful in certain situations. To perform a Turnaround SLJ, when near a ledge, turn around and do an SLJ while holding S to go over the wall. You will go over the wall without having to grab the ledge. Vault Cancel (Insane) Useful in vertical time trials, like Vertigo Tower. You won't have to wait to land if you went too high. To perform a Vault Cancel, do a wallclimb boost on a low building, then press space when you are right at the ledge to cancel all upwards momentum and land earlier to do things like a Full Climb faster. Zipline Long Jump (Insane) Useful for going up ziplines instead of down ziplines. Hard because of the speed of the trick. To perform a Zipline Long Jump, get onto the pole of a zipline (not an user-created zipline), Long Jump off of the pole, then get on the zipline immediately after. (only works for the lower pole, maybe the high pole if the zipline isn't steep)) Vault Ledge Grab (Insane) The second type of Ledge Grab. When you do it, it resets your wall runs and your wallclimb boosts so you can cross a very long gap without touching the ground, but is extremely hard due to the timing. To perform a Vault Ledge Grab, you have to fall down to a building (or tall object). When you think you are close enough to the corner, so you can 'vault jump', Vault Jump at the corner. One of the few techniques for reaching long distances from high grounds. Zipline Vault (Extreme) Useful for going in between gaps but is almost impossible to do consistently because of the extremely precise timing and aim that is only present in few other tricks. To perform a Zipline Vault, place a zipline over a gap, long jump off a building, and go on the zipline while below and behind it, then immediately press space. Press shift while doing the trick if you need to. This will make you gain some height in the middle of a fall, making it possible to cross huge gaps. '' '''Corner Wallrun (Extreme)' Used for going around corners with only 1 wallrun but is extremely hard to do. To perform a Corner Wallrun, Wallrun towards a corner and move your mouse very tightly along the corner. You will wrap around the corner with a single wallrun. bonus: Freeze (Extreme) Usefull for staying in the air for screenshots. Do a wallboost motion in mid air while double tapping space and holding alt. This one is tricky and not many players know it. Glitches These tricks are glitches that will be eventually patched. The glitches in this game are only useful for free roam, and are prohibited in Time Trials. Death Teleport (Unpatched/Easy-Medium) Simply allows you to climb buildings instantly by going on a wall and dying or going as high as you can on a wall then dying after. Can be hard to do on towers like Crest Tower. To perform a death teleport, die of fall damage while touching the side of a building. You will spawn at the top. Ladder/Truss Launch Glitch (Unpatched/Hard) A glitch which you are launched into the sky. To perform a Ladder/Truss Launch Glitch, wallclimb boost on anything you can climb on, and there is a chance you will fly high up into the sky. Maybe this would be useful for climbing Vertex/Vertigo Tower. You might also be sent downwards as well. So not so good either. However, going up and down can be somewhat predicted and controlled by telling before doing the glitch, pressing W while climbing, after a certain angle you will go downwards instead of upwards. 'Vault Ledge Fling Glitch (Unpatched/Insane)' Useful for being fast but way too hard to perform. It's basically a vault ledge grab in speed mode, but it's a lot harder as you need to press it in the perfect moment that you glitch in the ground a bit, then you have insane speed for less than a second because you are on the building. Slingshot Glitch Patched/Easy-Medium A patched glitch that was used to send you back flinging to the wall using a user-created zipline. If you were to perform a Slingshot Glitch, you would go on a user-created zipline and press space at the same time, and then press space when the time is right. The longer you stayed on the zipline, the farther you would go. Unlimited Wallclimb Boost Glitch Patched/Medium An overpowered patched glitch that would let you do infinite Wallclimb Boosts. If you were to perform an Unlimited Wallclimb Boost Glitch, you would need to Wallclimb Boost, then frontflip (gamepass) then you could do infinite Wallclimb Boosts. Crawl Launch Glitch Prohibited Launches you across the map. Even if there was a how-to, it's practically useless and just gets you killed most of the time. Also a bannable offense, so don't do it. It's completely random and pretty much unviable for any use. Category:Vault Long Jump